Amelia
by aballofblueyarn
Summary: Meet my imaginary Disney Princess, Amelia. Put under a spell by her own mother, she isn't able to find a husband. Join her as she encounters snobby princes, attacks, and other life changing events. K  for violence. Not official title. REMODELING


**Hello, everyone. :) I have a lot of time on my hands, and I still adore the Disney Princess movies just as much as I did when I was 4, back when I was a cute little kid singing the songs and pretending to be the princesses all the time. ;) About a year ago, I came up with this story. Now that I look at the completed story, it sort of has a little bit of the Disney Princess stories in it. I don't think it's all that great, but my mom and dad say I'm too hard on myself, so I don't know. :P But anyway, rant over. Time to start the story.**

Queen Emily, a lovely young woman, stepped out of her carriage, her new baby in her arms. She went to the door of the pretty brick house, and knocked on it. It opened.

"Emily, darling! Oh, do come in!"

"How do you do, ma'am?" said Emily.

"Wonderful! I see you've brought Amelia." said the woman, looking at the baby.

"Yes, I've thought of something."

Madame Zinniana had been friends with Queen Emily and her husband, King Christopher, for years. Madame was a witch, but not a kind of witch that was cruel. She was a kind, gentle witch. When she learned that Emily had been expecting, she promised her that she would give the baby one thing, anything that Emily wished.

"Very well, my dear. What is it that your heart desires for your daughter?"

"Well, this might sound strange..." started Emily. "I want her to be...well...ugly."

"Oh? And may I ask why?"

"You see, it took me so long to finally meet Christopher, those other men I courted were simply ridiculous. They didn't care about...my personality, or what I thought of them! They only liked me because I was beautiful, and because I was the heir to my father's throne. I'm not letting my daughter go through that. I want her future husband to see her for who she is.

Madame was smiling now." A wise descision".

She went over to the baby.

_After both have dreams of becoming one_

_And the sun's daily work is finally all done._

_She'll shine with happiness_

_He'll shine with pride_

_And he'll finally receive_

_A beautiful bride_

"Thank you, Madame."

"It's a pleasure."

Amelia grew up to be a very sweet young lady. Her manners were perfect, she was very smart, and she was overall a very pleseant girl to be around. Her parents were very proud of her and loved her with all their hearts.

However, she was havign a rather miserable time finding a husband.

Instead of having curly or stright hair, her hair came out unmanageable, it was forever in tangles, and not even an hour of brushing could fix it.

She could wear hats as often as she liked, but she had a rather large amount of freckles, and she had many breakouts on her skin as well. Since she was 6 years old, she had needed glasses. Her teeth were a bit crooked, too. She was a bit short, and overall was furious with her appearance, as nothing was able to fix it.

And all the princes she had met agreed with her.

Her appearance rather scared them away, leaving them to not care whether her parents were royal or not, leaving Amelia heartbroken.

In a land many miles away, there was a young man by the name of Paul. He had a large family, an older brother, heir to his father's throne, and three sisters, who were gorgeous, and who had found husbands rather quickly.

He wanted a wife, but he wanted something special about her...

She had to be the most gorgeous woman in the world.

He had rejected many lovely young women, because he did not think they were beautiful enough.

His parents were rather tired of his behavior, and one evening decided to talk about it.

"William, we must do something about that son of ours." said the king's wife.

"I agree, Maria."

"He needs to learn a lesson about all this." she said.

"Aye."

"Just a lesson about learning not to be so obsessed with beautiful women. There is no woman that could ever match his elaborate description." Maria said, shaking her head sadly.

"I know, my dear, he must..."

"He must what?" asked the queen.

"You remember my old friend Christopher, King of Marildan, don't you?" said William.

"Of course dear! My, we haven't seen him in years, since his wedding to Emily."

"If I'm correct, he has a daughter."

"Oh?" said Maria, growing interested.

"Perhaps we should..."

"Send him over there for a few months, just to get to know an average princess?"

"Exactly, my dear."

"Oh, I like that idea!"

"Very well. Send Paul in, I want to speak to him about this. And then I will write to Christopher and request that our son visit for a few weeks."

**That's all for now. :) Next chapter Amelia and Paul will meet. :P I bet you can tell what's coming.**

**Again, when it's time for people to review, I'm a nervous wreck, and my hands are getting sweaty right now, but still ,let me know what you thought anyway! After that I'll decide about putting the rest of the story up. (Yes, the whole thing's already written.) **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
